


Sweet Wings

by Ver_Sacrum



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Wings, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Light Petting, M/M, NSFW Art, Nudity, Sexual Content, Touching, Wings, Zine, erotic wings, they're switches bitches, zine entry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ver_Sacrum/pseuds/Ver_Sacrum
Summary: NSFW illustration from Good Omens, for the Cinema "They're Switches, Bitches"Scene with feelings and emotions about love and the purest desire between Aziraphale and Crowley.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52
Collections: They're Switches Bitches! Zine





	Sweet Wings




End file.
